familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Orange Township, Carroll County, Ohio
|elevation_m = 283 |elevation_ft = 928 |latd = 40 |latm = 28 |lats = 29 |latNS = N |longd = 81 |longm = 13 |longs = 9 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-58576 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1085833 |website = |footnotes = }} Orange Township is one of the fourteen townships of Carroll County, Ohio, United States. The 2000 census found 1,258 people in the township, 806 of whom lived in the unincorporated portions of the township.Carroll County, Ohio — Population by Places Estimates Ohio State University, 2007. Accessed 15 May 2007. Geography Located in the southwestern corner of the county, it borders the following townships: *Monroe Township - north *Union Township - northeast corner *Perry Township - east *Monroe Township, Harrison County - south *Union Township, Tuscarawas County - southwest *Warren Township, Tuscarawas County - northwest Two incorporated villages are located in Orange Township: Leesville in the south, and part of Sherrodsville in the northwest. The Conotton Creek flows through the township. Name and history It is one of six Orange Townships statewide. Part of Orange Township was originally under the name of One-leg Township, Tuscarawas County (founded March 29, 1809, dissolved with formation of Carroll County). One Leg was an early name for Conotton Creek, named after a one-legged Indian who lived along its banks. The township has part of the original surveyed townships 13 and 14, in range 6 and parts of townships 14 and 15 of range 7 of the Old Seven Ranges. [http://www.carrollcountyohio.com/history/townships/Monroe/MonroeTownship.pdf#page=2 History of Monroe Township, p.2-3] Government , 1850 : 1850 page 14 , 1860 : 1860 page 13 , 1870 : 1870 page 24 , 1890,1900 : , 1900,1910,1920 : , 1930 : 1930 page 40 , 1940 : 1940 page 83 , 1950 : 1950 page 14 , 1960 : 1960 page 16 , 1970 : 1970 page 124 , 1980 : 1980 & 1990 Census Information, at reference desk, Carroll County District Library , 1990 : 1990 , 2000 : 2000, 2010 : http://factfinder2.census.gov/faces/tableservices/jsf/pages/productview.xhtml?fpt=table }} The township is governed by a three-member board of trustees, who are elected in November of odd-numbered years to a four-year term beginning on the following January 1. Two are elected in the year after the presidential election and one is elected in the year before it. There is also an elected township fiscal officer,§503.24, §505.01, and §507.01 of the Ohio Revised Code. Accessed 4/30/2009. who serves a four-year term beginning on April 1 of the year after the election, which is held in November of the year before the presidential election. Vacancies in the fiscal officership or on the board of trustees are filled by the remaining trustees. The current office holders and end of their terms are:Carroll County Websitehttp://www.the-review.com/news/advertising Mr. Thrifty 3, Nov. 12, 2009, page 3 Trustees: *Jim Romig December 31, 2013, *Joseph A. Nign December 31, 2013, *Robert McClain December 31, 2011 Fiscal Officer (Clerk): *Mary E. Thompson March 31, 2012 Education Students attend the Conotton Valley Union Local School District.PUC Ohio map of School Districts Beginning in 1837 through most of the 19th century, the New Hagerstown Academy was at the place in the township of the same name.New Hagerstown Academy Historical Marker References External links *County website Category:Townships in Carroll County, Ohio Category:Canton–Massillon, Ohio metropolitan area